No Need To Pretend
by Turducken
Summary: Forced to work together on a case, Alex and Olivia must pose as a newlywed couple to try and catch the bad guys. What happens when both women realize that they are no longer pretending? Alex/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, for those of you familiar with this story, I'm sorry I took it down-I needed to post it under a different pen name (it was formerly under 'stripper girl drunk') For those of you that are new, excellent, I hope you dig the story. Once again, I'm sorry for any confusion! **

**A/N: I don't own anything. Uhmmm. First Alex/Olivia fic, let me know what you think. Onward!**

**No Need To Pretend**

Elliot Stabler was a simple man. He was a man who worked hard all day, and then came home to his beautiful wife and children. Really, he had no complaints about his life. His job was stressful, yes, but at the end of the day when he came home alive and unscathed, he was blessed. He had a job where he put away the bad guys and made the streets safer for everyone in the city, he had a partner that he loved like she was his own blood, and he had the best family a man could ask for.

He rolled onto his back and sighed deeply, glancing at the alarm clock's bright numbers in the darkness that seemed to mock him. 4:05am. He couldn't sleep. Usually when he couldn't sleep, it was because he was worried about either family, his partner, or his job. His family was doing wonderfully, everyone getting along. His job was actually moving smoothly for once, the felons seemingly taking the month off. So that left one thing. His partner, Olivia Benson. Lately, he had noticed that she had been...off. Her game wasn't off, that was for sure; she was still one of the best detectives on the field.

But lately, he'd glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking, and he'd noticed this look in her eyes, and it was a look that he wasn't quite fond of. To him, it looked like sadness. Her bright brown eyes would cloud over, and she would wipe at them furiously before leaving the room, claiming that her allergies were acting up. The first time he saw this happen, it damn near broke his heart. Other times, she would look frustrated, and then look sad. Sometimes she'd look sad, and then look frustrated, but it was usually a combination of the two. Every time he thought about approaching her on this subject, some interruption at work threw him off course, and he always forgot. But not tonight. Tonight it was all that he could think about.

He considered her to be his best friend, his sister. Over the years they had dealt with many tough cases, and many situations that could only bring two people closer together. He didn't like that it was usually in the midst of something violent, but he was thankful for the relationship they shared. He trusted her with his life, and he knew that she felt the same. This was why he was worried. He wanted to help her, in any way that he could. Liv was usually a pretty headstrong person, which explained why she hadn't come forward and said anything to him yet. But still, he worried. Was it so bad that she couldn't come to him for help? He growled softly to himself and rubbed his tired eyes, wiping away the sleep. He needed a plan. He needed to know what was wrong so that he could help her. He needed her to understand that she didn't have to go through this alone. But how could he help her if he didn't know why she was hurting?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia Benson couldn't sleep. As many times as she rolled over, repositioning herself on the bed, it still didn't help. Getting angrier by the minute, she grabbed one of her poor, unsuspecting pillows and hurled it at the wall in frustration. This was getting to be too much. She was never the type of person who got in their full eight hours of sleep, but three a night was just not cutting it. She had managed to keep the exhaustion at bay with numerous cups of coffee throughout the day, but it was really starting to wear on her mentally and physically. She moaned softly, penetrating the quiet that had blanketed her apartment. She sat up slowly, placing her head in her hands, rubbing her fingers through her short brown hair. She was at a loss. She _knew_ what was wrong with her, she just didn't want to admit it. Saying it out loud made it true, so as long as she kept it to herself, she was fine.

But no, not really. Not at all, actually.

That wasn't true at all, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself. She just had to let go, and then she'd be free. At least, that what she kept telling herself. She had thought about confiding in Elliot, but decided against it. He was her partner, her brother, her family. But this _thing_ that was happening, it was something that just had to pass. There was absolutely no point in bringing it up when she was fully capable of working through it herself. One day at a time, that's what it would take. Besides, if she told El, it wouldn't be long before someone else found out, and from there it would spread like wildfire, and then...well, she didn't like to keep thinking past this point. So for now, she'd stay bottled up, though she knew it was the wrong thing to do. But for her sanity, her _protection_, even, it's what she would keep on doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Elliot tried his best not to stumble as he walked in to the precinct. He had gone nights without sleep before, but this one took the cake. He wiped at his eyes roughly before looking around, taking in all the familiar faces. Fin and Munch were in a corner, speaking in a way that was far too animated for this early in the morning. He didn't see the captain, but figured he'd be in soon enough. And there, in a corner by herself, was his long time partner looking as ragged as he currently felt. She currently had her head cradled in her hand, her elbow resting languidly on the desk. As he looked on, he could see her eyes start to close slowly, her head coming dangerously close to hitting the desk. Before that happened, she jumped awake, looking around to make sure no one had noticed. Elliot sighed and started towards her, finally gaining the courage to ask her what was really wrong. Before Elliot had a chance, the loud clacking of heels on the floor stopped him in his tracks. There in front of him, in all her blonde glory, was their esteemed ADA, Alexandra Cabot.

Almost immediately, all eyes were on her. Elliot was pretty sure that she was used to it by now, but she still appeared shocked.

"Well, don't all rush to greet me at once."

Elliot smirked before walking towards her, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Alex. What can we do for you?"

Alex turned to face Elliot, but not before her eyes landed on a certain brunette who was currently looking in the other direction. Elliot saw a change in Alex's expression as her eyes landed on Olivia. It was brief, but it was definitely there. Strange.

"Right. So. I was wondering if there were any new cases? I'm all caught up on paperwork, which is a miracle in itself, and my telephone has been silent for days. What's going on?"

Elliot chuckled slightly, and glanced at Olivia.

"Well, it looks to me like the trash on the street finally decided to take a vacation. Isn't that right, Liv?"

Though she tried to play it off like it didn't happen, Elliot saw the visible flinch when he said her name. She looked up at him, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"Yeah. I guess."

Elliot turned to the ADA, whose gaze was focused completely on Olivia. Olivia, on the other hand, seemed like she was trying to make herself look as small as possible, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

Elliot's eyes shifted between the two, trying to piece together a puzzle that was right in front of him. As of late, he noticed that the two of them had been arguing less and less, and he also noticed Olivia's refusal to engage the cold blonde. Whenever there came a time that they needed Alex's opinion on a case, Olivia made herself scarce. When Alex walked into the room, Olivia generally walked out, claiming that she had paperwork she needed to check over. Elliot's brow scrunched together in confusion. From what he could tell, it was going a little something like this:

Olivia was avoiding Alex. Alex was doing her best to make sure the detective noticed her.

What that meant, he didn't...wait a minute. Was Liv blushing? And did Alex Cabot really just lick her lips while glancing at his partner? Piece by piece, Elliot was beginning to understand, and was suddenly curious how he hadn't noticed this before.

"Right! Well, nothing going on here, Counselor. We'll grab you if we need you."

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced when Elliot nudged her in the direction of her office.

"Alright, fine. Just let me know if something comes up."

With that said, she glanced once more at Olivia, and made her way towards the exit. Elliot craned his neck to make sure she was really gone, before sitting on the desk that his partner was currently resting her head on.

"Liv. We need to talk. I need you to tell me what's going on with you. You look like you haven't slept in days. To be honest, you look like hell. I know there's something wrong because it's been unusually quiet around here. Normally we at least get the sound of you and Alex going back and forth, and then the slamming of her door." He chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the mood, but Olivia was having none of it. She looked up at him, her tired eyes making her look well beyond her years.

"I can't, El. I just...I just can't."

Elliot dropped down to one knee so that he was eye level with Olivia.

"Does it have something to do with what I just saw? Look, Liv. There's clearly something going on here. You wouldn't even look at her. What did Alex do to piss you off?"

Olivia laughed softly, rubbing her forehead hard.

"It's not that. It's just. It's complicated. I'd rather put it behind me."

Elliot sighed and took her hands in his.

"Listen, Liv. We've been partners for years. Let me help you. Whatever you're going through, let me help you through it."

Olivia swallowed audibly before pulling Elliot in close.

"I think there's something wrong with me, El. I've been having these thoughts lately, and I tried to ignore them, I really did, but they keep coming back. I can't sleep. Each night, I toss and turn, and all I can think about is..."

Olivia squeezed her eyes together hard, trying to muster the courage to continue.

"It's Alex, isn't it?"

The look in her eyes was all he needed for confirmation.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Liv. She's a beautiful woman. A person would have to be blind not to notice that. Beautiful, intelligent, independent. She's quite the catch."

Olivia smiled fondly and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah she is. Which is exactly why I need to forget about this and move on."

Before Elliot had a chance to respond, Olivia stood up and left. He stared after her for a minute, before he was hit with an idea. A genius idea.

With a stride full of purpose, he made his way to Alex's office, hoping to clarify a few things. He was glad that he finally knew what wrong with Olivia, but he wanted to know the other half of the story, if in fact there was one to find. After knocking once, he was greeted with Alex's deep voice, telling him to come in. She looked up from a thick book, surprise covering her face.

"Detective Stabler. To what do I owe this spontaneous visit? Don't tell me. There's finally a case."

It often surprised him that Alex had something akin to a sense of humor. With the way that she carried herself in court, one might think she lacked the ability to even smile.

"No, Counselor. No case just yet. I just have a few questions. I was wondering if maybe you could help me out."

Alex tilted her head to the side, confusion etched onto her porcelain features.

"I don't see how I could be of any help, but sure. Right now it appears as though I've nothing but time on my hands."

Elliot nodded slightly and lowered himself into the chair that was facing her desk. He took a deep breath before plunging in.

"It's about Liv."

Once the name was out, he saw Alex stiffen immediately.

"What's wrong with Detective Benson?"

Elliot leaned forward slightly.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me. Have you noticed anything off about her lately?"

Alex leaned back in her chair, her hands laced together in her lap. She would have looked to be the perfect image of relaxed, if not for the obvious storm brewing in her eyes. So many emotions flickered across her blue eyes, that Elliot had trouble simply pinpointing one.

"No. I haven't noticed anything different about her. She's your partner, isn't she? I'd figure that if anyone had noticed something, it'd be you."

Elliot leaned back in his chair, unsatisfied with the answer. There was something she wasn't telling him, and he knew it.

"Are you sure? I mean lately she just hasn't been herself. I'm wondering what could have happened, considering we haven't had many cases, and-"

"I don't know what's wrong with her! Aside from her completely ignoring me, pretending as if I don't even exist, not even looking me in the _eyes,_ I don't-"

Alex put a hand up to her mouth, realizing she had said too much. Alex Cabot was never one to rant. She was not the type of person to lose control, and she was definitely not the type to show this kind of emotion.

Elliot stood up slowly and made his way to the door.

"Thank you, Counselor. You've been a great help." With that said, Elliot closed the door softly, knowing exactly what he needed to do. He just hoped that the Captain would go along with it.

It didn't take Elliot long to get what he wanted from the Captain. All he did was explain the situation to him, Fin, and Munch, and it was a done deal. Actually, in his opinion, they were far too eager to go along with his little plan.

"So Elliot. You really think this will work?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully. Won't know until we try." Elliot glanced around the room and noticed Olivia walking through the door, looking the way he had seen her last.

"Okay. We need to grab Liv, bring her to Cabot, and explain what's going on. Get your game faces on, boys. This is going to be a toughie."

The captain, Fin, Munch, and Elliot all approached Olivia at once, their faces stone serious.

"Hey..what's with the looks? We finally get a case?"

Captain Cragen stepped forward, putting his hand onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, and it's pretty serious. You should follow us, Detective."

Olivia nodded, following the men in the direction of ADA's office. Before Olivia could object, they all stepped inside, closing the door behind them. Alex looked up immediately, surprised by the current commotion.

"What's going on? Is it serious?"

Cragen stepped forward, nodding gravely.

"We finally got that case you were looking for. Young couple in a preppy suburban neighborhood. Under suspicion for a number of things."

Alex blinked once and leaned forward.

"Alright...Care to elaborate?"

Elliot stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Really, it's too many things. We'll brief you on them later. Right now, we need to ask you something important."

Alex nodded, urging them to continue.

"We need you and Detective Benson to go undercover to observe this couple."

Alex stood up and took off her glasses.

"I don't understand. Why me? Why not another detective?"

Elliot looked around the room quickly. Alright. Now or never.

"It's a gay community, Alex, and we have a shortage of female detectives. We need you two to get to know the other people in the neighborhood, see if anything is off. If you're worried about security, there's no need. We'll be close." With that said, he motioned to the men around him.

Alex opened and closed her mouth a few times, doing an impeccable impression of a goldfish. Elliot tried his best not to laugh. He had never seen Cabot rendered speechless before. Not surprisingly, Olivia had yet to say a word. She glanced around the room, her brown eyes wide and searching. She looked as though she was about to run out of the room, but Elliot knew better. If there was a chance that Olivia could do some good, then she would stick around and suck it up.

"So, Counselor. What's it gonna be?"

Alex cleared her throat and resumed her seated position.

"So you're saying that...Detective Benson and I are to go undercover...as a couple... and observe the neighbors, to see if there is any suspicious activity?"

All of the men nodded at once.

Elliot glanced at Liv, looking for her answer. When she gave a barely noticeable nod, he smiled back.

"What do you say, Alex?"

Alex looked around the room before finally resting her eyes on the brunette detective.

"Yes. I'll do it."

Elliot gave a firm nod before exiting the room. It took every ounce of self control _not_ to do a victory dance. He turned around to face the captain, struggling to keep the grin off of his face.

"You do know they're going to kill you when they find out, don't you?"

Elliot shrugged and sat down, extremely happy with himself.

"You know what. They just might. But I think this is going to be completely worth it."

"

**Mk! That's it. Review if you liked it, cause then I'll know to write more. Much love, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, not going to lie here. I really didn't think people would like this story. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally stoked that you did. I hope I don't disappoint, and you guys stick with me as it progresses. And to the person who called me a Jerkface…I dedicate this chapter to you.**

As soon as the guys left the office, Olivia jumped up from her seat and followed them out. She knew she should have probably stayed and had an actual conversation with the ADA about their upcoming investigation, but she didn't think it was necessary. The reason she felt it wasn't necessary was pretty simple. This entire ordeal was a nightmare. It was a nightmare, and in the literal sense.

Olivia hurried back to her desk and quickly lifted up the sleeve of her shirt.

'Okay Here goes. Deep breath, annnnd go!'

Olivia closed her eyes tightly when she felt the full force of the pinch on her upper arm. Huh. Strange. She was almost certain that she wasn't supposed to feel actual pain. Which could really mean only one thing. This wasn't _actually_ a nightmare, but in fact her very harsh reality. Some part of her, clearly the part lacking intelligence, had agreed to go undercover with Alex Cabot. Not only were they going undercover together, but they were going undercover as a _couple_. A real couple. A real _gay_-type couple.

A few months ago this realization probably would have made Olivia high with excitement. Being alone with Alex Cabot, with no one else around? She'd have to say that she'd won the lottery. But now? Now she was only filled with dread, and a feeling that made her realize she should probably keep a trash can handy.

She placed her head down on the desk, trying to calm the onset of nausea. She had been trying hard, so goddamn hard, to avoid contact with the ADA. She made sure their conversations were short and to the point, if she bothered speaking at all. Nowadays she let Elliot take the reins while she sat in the back, contemplating the fastest way to leave the room. She knew what she was doing was childish, but she had really convinced herself that it would work. Avoid contact with the ADA, and gradually forget she even existed. It really was a genius plan. A plan that had been going well, too. Until now. Until her brain had completely betrayed her and agreed to this assignment.

Olivia lifted her head slowly, her stomach beginning to settle.

'Okay. You can do this. You are an adult, and this is your job. You are doing this to help other people stay safe; stop being selfish. You'll go in, get this over with, and then get back to the daily grind. Simple enough, right?'

When everyone had left her office, Alex got up immediately to shut the door behind them. She usually wasn't the type of person who needed time to collect themselves, but now definitely seemed like an opportune time to start.

She sighed deeply before walking back to her desk, a small headache forming at the base of her skull.

'Okay, self. Time for a recap. Oh, thank god no one can hear this; they'd think I'd completely lost it. Right. Back to the point. Time to figure out what the hell just happened. Detective Stabler, Munch, Fin, Captain Cragen, and Olivia were just here. I just agreed to go undercover with Detective Benson, as her lover. As her lesbian lover, in a gay town. Jesus, this sounds like something right out of a soap opera.'

Alex groaned loudly before burying her head in her folded arms on the desk, something she was glad no one else was there to see. Alexandra Cabot, buckling under pressure? Never.

'We'll be living together, as a couple, for god knows how long. What in the world did I just agree to?'

Alex lifted her head slightly, pausing a moment to really take in her situation. She knew that Olivia had been avoiding her for quite some time now. Whenever she managed to spot the brunette, it was usually when she was trying to hide behind her beefy partner. Whenever she tried speaking with her, Olivia was already on her way out. As of late, there were zero confrontations between the two of them. Olivia seemed to rollover and take whatever it was Alex was delving out; unless Detective Stabler was there. He seemed to be the one that she argued with nowadays. Sometimes, Alex felt herself going overboard when she argued with the man, but she knew that most of it was pent up frustration towards Olivia.

Alex tried her best to pretend like it didn't hurt her. She toughened up and put her game face on, but when the day was over and there was no need for a mask, she felt it. That biting pain that only happened after someone you trusted ended up hurting you. It's what she had been feeling for quite some time now, and she was sick of it. She never let people get close enough to hurt her, and it had been working well, until one Detective Benson came along and threw her away like she was nothing. She knew that the two of them weren't particularly close, but they were working on it. There was always that opportunity to improve, to become something…more.

But not now. Olivia had smashed any hope that Alex originally had for the two of them to become…what? Friends? Alex could have settled for that for the time being. What that meant, she wasn't sure, but one thing she did know for certain? She was hurting. Olivia Benson was hurting her, and that was just unacceptable. Alexandra Cabot did _not_ roll over and let people hurt her for the hell of it.

'When we're alone, and I will make _sure_ that we are, she's going to explain this to me, whatever 'this' is. She's going to explain it whether she wants to or not, because I don't know how much more I can take.'

The rest of the day went on. The male detectives huddled together, trying not to sound like a bunch of teenage girls drooling over the latest bit of gossip. Elliot couldn't help but throw in just how much of a genius idea it was, while the other men groaned in response. Alex stayed in her office reviewing old case files, and occasionally (every other second of every other minute) thinking about the upcoming assignment.

Olivia sat at her own desk, trying to quell the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She took a few deep breaths to calm her anxiety, and finally relaxed back in her chair. What exactly would this undercover assignment entail? What were they supposed to do, exactly? Was Alex thinking about the same things that she was? And just when exactly where they going to—

"Liv!"

Olivia jumped up at the sound of her name being called, finding Elliot standing right in front of her.

"Liv, I've been calling you for a few minutes now. Come to Cabot's office. We need to discuss some things, and then you guys can be on your way."

Olivia got up to follow, and then stopped abruptly. Be…on their way? Like, leave? Like right now? What the hell kind of warning was that! She didn't even have time to prepare. She didn't even have time to properly do…the things that she had to do. And stuff.

With a disgruntled sigh, she followed Elliot in Alex's office, praying for it to be over quickly. Olivia entered to find that everyone else was already there, speaking quietly amongst themselves. Alex had her eyes glued to her desk, seemingly very interested in what she was reading. When Olivia shut the door behind her, Alex's eyes shot up immediately, her clear blue eyes giving Olivia a searching look. When the captain entered the room a minute later, all of the talking stopped, and all eyes were on him.

"Alright, let's get down to business. I'll explain what the objective is, and then if there are any questions, you two are free to ask."

Both Olivia and Alex nodded, their eyes trained on the man in front of them.

"So this is a mostly gay community, very tiny, very neighbor oriented. I want you two to go in, interact and observe. I want you to gain their trust, and see if anyone opens up to you. If you hear something that you think might be valuable information, then you report back to us. You two will be posing as a young couple moving in together. You can keep your names, but your occupations will be changed. Olivia, you are a professional photographer, and Alex, you are a clothing model. You two met during a shoot, and the rest just fell into place. Feel free to add in your own details as you see fit. Any questions?"

Olivia glanced quickly at Alex, a small smile playing on her lips. Alex as a clothing model wasn't so farfetched, at least not in her mind. She certainly had the looks for it.

When Olivia was back to staring a hole in the ground, Alex glanced up at her. Olivia as her own personal photographer? She could see the two of them relaxing on a cool summer day, Olivia behind the camera, capturing the moment. It all seemed so surreal. A clearing of a throat caught her attention, and her day dream vanished instantly.

Alex leaned back, replaying all that had been said. In truth, it all seemed so vague. They were to go in and observe…what exactly? She bit her lip softly, wondering how she should proceed with her next question.

"I understand we are to observe the neighbors, and report back any behavior that we deem out of the ordinary. We are to befriend them, get to know them so that they'll be more willing to give forth information. And act…as a couple. What exactly does that entail?"

Cragen nodded, trying not to crack a smile when Olivia's eyes widened, her jaw slightly open.

"It means exactly what you think it means. You need to act as though you're together and in love. Think about the typical things you see couples doing, and act accordingly. I have complete faith in you two to make this as believable as you possibly can."

Elliot stepped forward, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"The van has already moved your stuff into the house, and the neighbors seemed pretty interested in meeting the new people. We'll give you and Alex the directions, and then you can get moving. We don't want to waste anymore time."

Olivia's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait. What about our clothing and everything else? We need time to pack."

Elliot turned to Liv, almost feeling badly when he saw the panicked look she was currently wearing.

"It's all taken care of. I stopped by your place and grabbed your clothing and other essentials. Serena helped us out and grabbed everything from Alex's place. You're all moved in. The only thing missing is you two."

With that said, the male detectives made their way out, shutting the door behind them. Olivia looked up slowly to read Alex's reaction to everything, feeling slightly better when she noticed that her look mirrored how she currently felt.

Alex sighed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest. Honestly, she was amazed that the detective was still in the room. The fact that Olivia hadn't run away yet had given her a small bit of hope. She jumped slightly when Olivia was the first to speak.

"Sure is a lot to take in, isn't it?"

Alex laughed softly and uncrossed her arms. That was a definite understatement.

"It sure is. Listen, I've no doubt that any second now we're going to be rushed out of here, so let's make a deal to discuss this further when we have more time to ourselves. How does that sound?"

Olivia looked up to meet Alex's eyes, finding sincerity looking back at her. Alex slowly reached her hand forward, hoping that she gauged the situation right.

"Partners?"

That one word was said so softly that Olivia almost didn't hear it, but the emotion that it contained left her breathless. Slowly, she reached her hand forward, gasping when she came in contact with the softest skin she had ever felt.

"Partners."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Way too much school work. Anyway. I want to point one thing out, because it really bothers me when I see it in other stories. Olivia and Alex are not going to profess their undying love for one another with the first few chapters. It's gonna take time. Yeah, the feelings are there, but why ruin the fun? Why not drag it out? There's gonna be some angst too, cause it makes the story more enjoyable—so I believe. I'd really appreciate it if you all read and review, and tell me how you feel about the story. Take care, guys.**

Olivia stared down at her hand for what felt like ages. She had warned herself many times not to let her mind drift, but this time she didn't hesitate to let it wander. How could she not think about how perfectly Alex's hand had fit within her own? How could she possibly ignore the jolt of electricity that shot up her arm the moment their fingers grazed? And finally, how could she completely disregard the way her breath hitched and the way her chest clenched when they parted?

She had experienced all of these things with Alex before, and not just once. But those times were different. She had decided to lock those feelings and thoughts away in the back of her mind, never to be thought of again. But today, with the knowledge that she'd be closer to Alex than she had ever been before, those thoughts decided to have a mind of their own.

While Olivia was busy having a staring contest with her hand, Alex looked on unabashedly, taking in the Detective's features. She had of course looked at Olivia before, but never did she have the opportunity to openly stare and take in every detail. First, Alex noticed Olivia's hair, which she had secretly always loved. Though it was cut short, she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to run her fingers through it. Whether it was dry or whether still wet from the shower, Alex always imagined what it would be like to run her nails slowly through the detective's scalp.

Next, her eyes moved down to Olivia's own, which were still focused towards the ground. Alex had always loved looking into Olivia's bright brown eyes, because they were so different from her own. While Alex's own eyes were cold and uninviting, Olivia's eyes were an open book. Try as she might, Olivia couldn't hide how she was feeling. Although it made her question her own sanity, Alex most loved the times when she and Olivia were at each others throats in her office, arguing over warrants. It was in those moments that Alex saw the real woman behind those eyes. She was full of passion and an unyielding drive to make things right in the world, and Alex thought it was beautiful. So, needless to say, when Olivia began avoiding her and the arguments ceased to exist, Alex was a little more than disappointed.

Alex's eyes ventured further down Olivia's chiseled face, past her well defined cheekbones, and finally landing on the perfect lips that accentuated the whole package. Before Alex could go through her numerous fantasies involving those lips, the door to her office opened suddenly, knocking them both out of their reverie.

"Before we get going, you both need to change. The power suit is great, but I don't think the neighbors will appreciate it too much. Liv, there's something in there for you to change into as well. Let us know when you're ready."

With that said, Elliot tossed a bag in Alex's direction and handed one to Olivia, and then left the room wordlessly. The dark haired detective opened the bag briefly before getting up and heading towards the door.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, and then meet up with the guys when I'm done. I'll see you in a few." She gave a brief nod in Alex's direction before shutting the door softly behind her. Alex stared at the space that had just been occupied by the detective, biting her lip nervously. Alex rolled her eyes and huffed loudly.

'Way to act like a horny teenage boy, Cabot. Get yourself together before you really do make an ass of yourself in front of her.'

While Alex was busy berating herself, Olivia was busy trying to talk herself through the next few...what? Days? Weeks, even? They hadn't exactly picked a designated time frame. Olivia sighed deeply before opening the bag that held her new outfit; hopefully Elliot hadn't picked it out personally.

She nodded in approval when she took out the articles of clothing. They were simple, but looked comfortable. First, she pulled out a navy blue hooded sweatshirt that looked worn in, in a relaxed sort of way. On the front in bold white letters were the words "University of Rhode Island."

'Hmm. Rhode Island,' she mused. 'That's definitely different.'

She put the sweatshirt aside and pulled out a faded pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a roughed up pair of running shoes. Olivia smirked to herself, mostly in joy. These were things that she would normally wear. She could only imagine the outfit that Alex would come out in, and the look on her face when it was something that she didn't like. That thought alone made Olivia break into an all out grin. That grin soon faded, and gradually her cheeks started to darken when she thought more about Alex, and what she would be wearing. Or better yet, how Alex would look wearing nothing at all. Shaking her head hard to get rid of those thoughts, Olivia shrugged out of her clothes quickly and made her way back to the guys. Before she could yell to Elliot about the choice of clothing, her brain stopped working immediately and all words were lost when her eyes fell upon Alex.

Standing in the middle of the room grabbing everyone's attention was Alexandra Cabot, looking to Olivia, for lack of better words, simply breathtaking. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her face beautifully. She had taken off the 'glasses of justice' and had replaced them with contacts that made her stunning blue eyes even more apparent. She was currently sporting a yellow skirt that showed off just the right amount of toned leg, a strikingly white polo shirt, finished off with a light blue sweater draped around her neck. She was to Olivia the definition of a preppy suburban housewife.

Olivia tried to hide her frown when she was struck by a sudden pang of sadness. Olivia could see Alex relaxing with a bottle of wine after a hard day's work, getting comfortable with her lawyer husband, in their perfect two story house. 'That should be me,' she thought angrily. When the thought struck her, her eyes widened dramatically, and she pushed the thought aside. There was no reason to be bitter. This was just a job, and they were just friends. She needed to keep this professional. With that mantra in her head, she turned once again to Alex, and felt her resolve weaken once more. Fortunately for Olivia, Elliot came to the rescue.

"Hey there, partner. Looking good." He gave a toothy smiled as her approached her.

Olivia smiled back and slugged him lightly in the shoulder. "You picked this out, didn't you? Excellent choices, if I do say so myself."

Elliot smiled and gently grabbed Olivia by the elbow, pulling her to where Alex and the Captain were currently standing. Olivia swallowed thickly and allowed herself to be pulled along, dreading the next few minutes.

When Elliot and Olivia approached them, Alex's eyes lit up immediately, and the captain stopped speaking to turn towards the two detectives.

"Wow, Liv. You clean up nicely."

Olivia rolled her eyes in good humor and turned to face Alex full on. Alex, her eyes glinting in the light, leaned in to Olivia and whispered softly so that just the two of them could hear it. "You're looking incredibly handsome today, Detective."

Olivia gasped at the bold statement, her words becoming a jumbled mess.

"You-you look-well, you look-'

"Well what have we here! Is that our oh so fine ADA in all her emanating glory?"

Olivia let out a sigh of relief when Munch walked into the room, automatically taking the attention off of herself.

Alex frowned slightly, wishing she could have heard what Olivia was trying to say. Munch walked up to the two of them, a cryptic smile playing on his face. He looked both Olivia and Alex up and down before taking a step back.

"Well, I guess it's good that they say opposites attract."

Both Alex and Olivia glanced at each other, questioning looks in their eyes. Normally Olivia would just shrug it off because Munch had a way with words that left most people guessing, but this time she was intrigued.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Detective?"

Munch's poker face was great, but Olivia wasn't buying it.

"Well. Look at yourself. Now look at Alex. Two very different flavors of ice cream, if you catch my drift. And yet chocolate and vanilla mix so well. Huh." With that said, he walked away, head held high, while Olivia was left wishing that she hadn't asked.

Elliot, who had seen the exchange, couldn't help but chuckle as Munch shuffled away.

"Okay. The car you'll be using is out front, and the directions to your house are already programmed into the GPS. When you two arrive and get settled, let us know and we'll go from there. Sound good?"

Olivia and Alex nodded, both of them feeling something heavy at the base of their chests. Neither one of the women was the type to buckle under pressure, but they were both feeling a steady wave of nervousness quickly approaching them.

With a deep sigh, Olivia turned to Alex and motioned to the door.

"After you."

Alex walked through, her blue eyes sparkling.

Parked out front was a blue four door neon, that looked like it was in need of a new paint job. Olivia smirked and headed towards the passenger door. She opened it and stood in front of it, waiting expectantly. Alex smirked and headed for the passenger's side.

"Should I expect this from now on, Detective?"

Olivia ducked her head, trying to hide the blush that was spreading across her face.

She mumbled softly before heading to the driver's side. "Just playing the part."

Alex couldn't help the wave of sadness that rolled over her. 'Just...playing the part. Right.' This was all an act. An act that she shouldn't get used to, and most definitely shouldn't look into further, trying to make it something that it wasn't. But who was to say that she couldn't at least enjoy it?

Olivia started the car and smiled brightly when it car actually turned on. At first glance, she didn't think that car was capable of that much.

"Okay. So. What do we need to sort through before we actually arrive?"

Olivia blinked in response, not entirely sure what Alex was referring to.

Alex blinked back, trying to keep from commenting on Olivia's cute 'confused pout,'

"Well. We're together. We have been for a while, right? That means we need to know things about one another. The small, intimate details that only couples would know. Such as...I don't know. What's your favorite movie?"

Olivia brightened in response. This certainly wasn't how to expected to get to know the ADA, but it was as good a chance as any.

"My favorite movie is 'Die Hard.' What's yours?"

Alex rolled her eyes in response. "Why am I not surprised?"

Olivia glanced at Alex, feigning hurt. "Low blow, Counselor. Let me guess. Yours is 'My Cousin Vinny,' isn't it?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Is that really what you think of me Olivia? I'll have you know, my favorite movie is actually 'Titanic.' But if you ever tell anyone that, I promise you they will never find your body."

Olivia grinned. She liked this part of Alex. The carefree Alex that felt comfortable around her to actually throw around a joke.

"Point taken. Alright. Patriots or Giants?"

Alex started blankly before responding.

"That's baseball, right?"

Olivia's eyes widened, and she was unable to speak. Alex smiled at the detective's reaction.

"Relax, I'm joking. I'm not much of a sports fan, to be honest. Okay. Favorite meal?"

Olivia scrunched her brow together, thinking hard. She scratched the back of her neck before turning to Alex.

"Does Ramen count?"

Alex groaned in disgust.

"Okay, it's been decided. You are not allowed to go into my kitchen."

Olivia pouted, sticking her lower lip out dramatically. "But...but baby. I thought it was _our_ kitchen!"

Alex took in a sharp breath when she heard the pet name.

"Absolutely not. I will not have the kitchen burn down on our first actual day of residence."

Before Olivia could throw another retort, the GPS went off, signaling their arrival.

Olivia stopped the car, and the two of them got out slowly, their eyes wide in awe. There in front of them was a beautiful two story house painted a light blue, surrounded by a white picket fence. Olivia walked forward and opened the small gate, allowing Alex to go first. Try as she might, Olivia couldn't keep her eyes off of the house. In her eyes, it was perfect. As a kid, she never had the luxury of growing up in an actual suburban house, but now that she was here and had the opportunity, she could see it perfectly: She and Alex, happy and in love, maybe one of them expecting a little Liv or Lex...

Olivia shook her head hard, her day dream catching her very off guard.

"This place is really beautiful. I hope the inside is as nice as the outside."

Alex headed towards the door, waiting expectantly for Olivia to join her. When Olivia opened the door for her, Alex smiled happily. Olivia narrowed her eyes and followed her inside.

"Here we go..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, once again. School and work are totally draining me. As for the kitchen utensil that I mention in the story—I totally had to look it up. God forbid I'm ever in a relationship where the other person can't cook. Okay guys...Read on! Reviews would be super duper cool!**

Olivia gasped as she bumped into Alex, almost tripping over the blonde woman.

"Alex, why did you—oh. Wow."

Alex hummed in response.

"Yeah. Wow is right. They certainly outdid themselves, didn't they?"

Olivia stepped around Alex, a look of awe upon her face. The house was, for lack of better words, simply stunning. Olivia took in every detail of the house, marveling at the fact that she'd be living in a place with a television that probably cost more than her own apartment. Alex stood straight, her arms crossed over her chest. While Olivia was used to living an almost Spartan lifestyle where her apartment was concerned, Alex was used to having pretty things around her. It wasn't a big secret that the Cabot family was more than wealthy, and while Alex wasn't fond of flaunting it, her mother insisted upon decorating Alex's own apartment with many expensive things.

Upon entering the house, the two were immediately faced with the living room. A large, plush white couch was placed directly in front a large wooden table with a shiny finish, which faced the largest television Olivia had ever seen. On the walls of the living room were numerous paintings, ranging from pictures of flowers and fruit to pictures of Mt. Fuji in Japan. Olivia smiled when she looked down at the carpet. She had always been a big fan of shag rugs ever since she was a kid, but she had never gotten around to buying one. The one beneath their feet was as white as newly fallen snow, and Olivia grimaced at the thought of spilling something on it. Hopefully Alex wasn't a wine drinker.

Olivia turned to the blonde woman who was currently engrossed in one of the paintings. Not wanting to interrupt, Olivia made her way down the long hallway that lead to the kitchen. Soft footsteps behind her made her turn and smile slightly.

"This kitchen has got to be at least ten times the size of mine at home."

Alex chuckled slightly and stepped fully into the kitchen, admiring the various appliances on the counters and hanging from the ceiling. People seldom believed her when she told them, but Alex loved to cook. When she wasn't buried underneath her work (which was a rare occurrence), Alex loved to cook all types of things. The only part that made cooking a slightly downing experience was the fact that she only ever cooked for one. But...that wasn't the case now, was it? Olivia was here, and although it was all for show, Alex planned on playing the role of the dutiful girlfriend by cooking every night.

"I hope you got a good look at the kitchen, because this is the last time you'll be in here."

Olivia jumped slightly, Alex's voice interrupting her inner monologue concerning which appliance did what.

"Wait, what was that? I'm not allowed in the kitchen?"

Alex looked at Olivia hard, using the face she used in court, trying not to crack a smile at the detective's confused look.

"Absolutely not. I don't know about you, but I'd like this house to remain standing as it is. I don't think it would be appreciated if it caught on fire."

Olivia pursed her lips out and stared Alex down, trying to intimidate the younger woman, but knew that she probably resembled a petulant child.

"I'll have you know that I am a superb cook, and I don't think it's fair that you're trying to ban me from our kitchen. Emphasis on the _our_!"

Alex sighed deeply. Alright. Time to bring out the big guns.

"If you can answer one question for me, I'll let you into the kitchen and you can cook to your heart's content. Deal?"

Olivia smirked. This was going to be a cinch. What could Alex possibly ask her that she couldn't answer? Unless it was a lawyer question, but then that would be cheating in her book.

"Go ahead counselor. Do your worst."

Alex smiled slightly and walked over to where the cooking utensils were hanging. She reached up and pulled one down gently, turning it around in her hand. She looked up at the detective who was currently eying her warily.

"Okay detective. Tell me what this is, and you can cook all you like."

Olivia's face dropped immediately as she stared at the object in Alex's hands. She had never seen it before, but she didn't want Alex to know that. She shifted on her feet, her tone taking on one of confidence.

"Well that...that is clearly...a..."

Alex smiled widely in anticipation. She had this one in the bag, she knew it.

"Yes, Liv? Care to answer?"

Olivia glared pointedly.

"That right there is a COUGHspatuCOUGHspoonCOUGHstr ainer."

Alex's eyes narrowed as she tried to decipher what the detective had just said.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I didn't catch that amidst the coughing. Care to repeat that?"

Olivia growled and threw her hands up in faux frustration.

"I have absolutely no idea what that thing is."

Alex openly laughed this time, putting said object on the marble counter space.

"Its a garlic press and rocker."

Olivia cocked her head to the side.

"A garlic what now?"

Alex had to refrain from hugging the older woman. She just looked so cute when she was confused, and Alex could barely contain herself.

"It's used to crush garlic. It makes it a lot easier, plus there's no garlicky smell on your hands after."

Olivia shook her head softly. "Right then. Kitchen is all yours then."

Alex smiled in satisfaction, not just from winning the argument, but also to the fact that she was having a fun time teasing the detective. The banter helped to calm her early feelings of anxiousness.

"You're going to have to tell me what you like so I know what to cook for you."

Olivia's frown slowly morphed into a smirk, one that made Alex feel slightly unnerved.

"So, what you're saying is that you pretty much have to cook whatever I want, right? Sounds good to me."

Alex put her hands on her hips and gave Olivia a stern look.

"I most certainly do not!"

Olivia gave Alex the cockiest look she could muster, one that made Alex weak in the knees.

"I think you most certainly do. Like you said, I'm not allowed into the kitchen, right? So how am I supposed eat? And really, what kind of girlfriend would you be if you let me starve?"

Alex's mouth hung open, a slight reddish color adorning her cheeks.

"Okay. You can stay here in your kitchen admiring your...garlic thing. I'm going to check out the rest of the house."

Olivia walked out of the kitchen towards the set of stairs that led to the second floor, leaving a flustered Alex behind.

What had gotten into her, she didn't know. She had never acted so brazen before towards the attorney, save for arguments over warrants. But this was different. She was teasing Alex and having a good time, and Olivia was almost positive that Alex was having a good time too. But she needed to be careful. She needed to keep in mind that this wasn't _real_. This was an undercover operation of the utmost importance and she was just an actress playing her part. Could she and Alex joke around with one another in a friendly manner? Of course. But that's where Olivia needed to draw the line, for her sake and for Alex.

The blonde attorney leaned against the counter top attempting regain her composure. She wasn't entirely certain because it had been a long while since anyone had, but was Olivia actually _flirting_ with her? She'd bet her Manolo Blahniks that she was, and she couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself. But Alex knew to be careful. Maybe Olivia had just gotten caught up in the moment and decided to let loose for once. Alex knew the detective to be a very private person and had no doubt that Olivia would once again retreat into herself, barring Alex from getting in. But Alex had other plans for the stoic detective. She was going to infiltrate her defenses and get to know the older woman, whether she liked it or not. Alex smiled to herself, knowing that everything was going to go as planned. After all, she was a Cabot, and a Cabot always got what she wanted.

Olivia wandered up the stairs, faced with yet another hallway decked out in pictures. She wondered who had decorated the place for them. Did they keep her 'profession' in mind while doing so, or were they just an avid fan of paintings and scenic photos?

Olivia opened the door to a room that was to her immediate left. Inside was a bookshelf with a vast collection, a big wooden desk, and a giant burgundy La-z-Boy chair. Olivia stepped inside, feeling like a child in a candy store. This room, in her eyes, was perfect. She could imagine coming home after a tough day and relaxing in that chair, reading a good book.

"So I take it this room is off limits to me?"

Olivia jumped at the sound of Alex's voice. How long the blonde woman had been standing there, she had no idea.

"Yup. You can have the kitchen. This room is all mine."

Alex rolled her eyes in good humor. "Fine. But I think that since I'm doing all of the cooking, I should be allowed in here sometimes to grab a book or two. Wouldn't you say that's fair?"

Olivia sighed in a dramatic fashion, shrugging her shoulders in response. "I suppose."

"Oh how kind of you. Let's check out the rest of this place. I'm getting kind of tired."

Olivia nodded and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Good idea."

The two women ventured past the bathroom, which to Alex's delight was not polka dotted. The final room was at the end of the hallway, the shut door bringing forth feelings of uncertainty in each of the women.

Alex was the first one to step forward, putting a tentative hand on the door knob and turning slowly.

The master bedroom was massive, and decorated all in blue. Near each side of the bed was a small end table with a blue lamp on top of it. The carpeting was a dark blue, along with the bedding that was a blue so dark that it almost looked black. The walk-in closet was stuffed full of their clothing and shoes, something that Olivia found to be odd. She had never shared closet space with anyone before, let alone another woman.

The two women looked from one another back down to the bed, their eyes betraying their thoughts.

"It's okay, Alex. I can sleep on the couch. You take the bed."

Alex stepped away from the bed, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

"Nonsense. The bed is big enough for the both of us. Plus...we're supposed to be a couple, correct? I think that it's better if we do this right. And from what I understand, couples sleep in the same bed."

Olivia let out a small laugh, some of the tension in the room deflating.

"You're right. We should do this by the books."

Although Alex was unhappy with Olivia's almost cold terminology, she couldn't help the happy feeling that she got when she thought about sleeping next to Olivia.

"Okay...well. I guess we should change now and get to bed. I'm sure tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Alex nodded and turned to grab her pajamas from one her bags, her heart hammering in her chest.

Olivia turned to do the same, her heart fairing no better.

'Just relax. You're going to sleep. That's all. You can do this.'

Olivia took off her sweatshirt and the shirt underneath, revealing a tight fitting tank top. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her pants down slowly, a pair of black boy shorts coming into view.

Alex groaned internally, wondering what she had gotten herself into. There was no way she was going to sleep tonight.

She lifted her shirt above her head and replaced it with a long white t-shirt that came down to her knees, sporting "U.R.I" in giant letters. She hadn't packed that of course, but someone else had, and it seemed oddly appropriate. She took her skirt off and tossed it aside, donning a pair of white socks.

At the same time, both women turned towards one another, both rendered speechless at the sight before them.

Alex admired the detective's muscled body, from her strong biceps to the well defined abs. Her eyes betrayed her and wandered lower until they took in all that was Olivia Benson. On the other side of the bed, Olivia was in no better condition than Alex. She caught herself staring at the way Alex's hair felt down her shoulders. She noticed the shirt that held the name of 'her' college, and couldn't help the small smile of what that really meant. And finally, her eyes sunk lower, her eyes glued to the blonde's legs that seemed to go on forever.

Both women turned away at once, suddenly embarrassed by their own blatant stare down.

Alex was the first one under the covers, holding them up until Olivia tentatively got underneath. They both settled in, their thoughts running a mile a minute. Olivia was the first one to break the silence.

"Good night, Alex. Have good dreams."

Alex smiled softly.

"Goodnight, Olivia. Sleep well."


End file.
